Good Samaritan
by Elerick
Summary: Walter/Rorchach and Daniel/Nite Owl but just friendship,Walter allowed himself a bitter chuckle. “You’re far too soft Daniel.” second chap up, looking for ideas
1. Chapter 1

First watchmen fic, is super nervous ;-; I haven't done anything outside anime

Walter/Rorchach and Daniel/Nite Owl but just friendship (unless I decide to add a second chapter, mwahaha)

Good Samaritan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walter blinked droplets off his eyelashes, rain was oddly proper for a funeral; even god was mourning.

The sky was as gray as the stone marking the dead in the graveyard behind him, only broken every few moments by the white streak of a rain drop plummeting to its end. They pelted down on him in waves on his tattered coat, turning the faded green a few shades darker as it began to soak through. His skin shivered but he paid it no mind.

In fact his mind was quiet busy at the moment, mentally cataloging the well dressed visitors as they filed through the metal gates to the funeral. They were too concerned with grief or appearances to notice the short hobo standing along the stone walls, too busy to read the leaking words on his sign, but he was used to that. He was used to a lot of things.

A harsh sneeze reminded him that with his malnutrition, being out in the rain like this was probably going to wear him down into pneumonia. He tried to ignore it but broke into a wet, heavy coughing fit. Cursing his own mortality he locked in his feet, unwilling to leave, even if he collapsed in the pouring rain.

Then, strangely, the rain stopped, and the strange pattering against fabric rang out above his head. Bringing his eyes from his sleeve, he looked up and saw a familiar face staring back at him.

Daniel held the umbrella tight in his hand above them both, that same smile he'd always had, friendly with a hint of motherly worry. The moisture in the air was making the licks of hair that always stuck up on his brow curl even more.

"Your sign is leaking." He commented nervously, trying to break the silence.

Walter found a smile trying defiantly to pull at the edge of his mouth. Daniel had always been naive, far too caring for his own good. Anyone else could have easily robbed him, in his suit he looked wealthy enough, but his school boy ideals of honor and heroics hadn't changed even in such a harsh world. He never would grow out of it, would he?

Walter allowed himself a bitter chuckle. "You're far too soft Daniel." He commented before clutching his sign and swiftly walking away, leaving his former partner in confusion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funeral had brought back many unpleasant memories for Daniel. He walked out rubbing his brow to hold off a slight migraine. Everyone else was chatting, remembering, but he really didn't feel up to it. He looked around instead, taking in the setting of the infamous Comedian's final resting place, and spotted something that wasn't supposed to be there.

A poorly dressed and tattered man stood against the wall, fiery red hair clinging wetly to his freckled face. He was soaked to the bone and coughing into his sleeve.

He seemed familiar, he'd probably passed him on the street thousands of times and never paid him any mind, but to see him in such a miserable state put a strain on his heart. A man was dead… the least he could do was offer someone who was still alive some comfort.

Stepping over while the poor man was getting through his fit, he held his umbrella over them both. He got a strange reaction at first, like the poor man expected him to attack or something, but when he looked into his face his own seemed to soften. The bettered freckled expression told Daniel that the man had been through a lot, things he'd probably never know. Perhaps he should invite him to his house, give him some food, a hot shower and someplace warm to sleep until the rain stopped.

But then he spoke, and said something he didn't expect at all.

"You're far too soft Daniel." His voice was hard and grated, like a car running on a gravel road.

Daniel? How did he know his name… and if he did everyone usually called him Dan… the only person who called him Daniel was…

Before he knew it the man had wondered off, disappearing into the rain while he had been lost in his thoughts. Blinking he wondered exactly what had just happen and made a note to look for the man from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Good Samaritan part two.

Dan x Walter friendship

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone around him was bundled up in their coats, fighting off the winter cold as the trudged down the icy streets of New York, but Walter was sweating buckets.

He coughed into his sleeve, the usually stable streets were swaying under his feet and he wasn't sure if it was the cement moving or his legs. The last day or two had been a complete fog, he wasn't even sure where he was going at the moment. His feet kept moving on their own while he clutched his sign in his shivering hands.

He knew he was sick, he was far from stupid and he knew it was something terrible, but he refused to go to the clinic. He didn't trust doctors, they put tracking devices in the blood stream through shots and used medication for truth serum, government employees. A flue would pass, he just had to wait it out, he was strong enough… Rorschach was strong enough… Rorschach… when did the sun get so dark?

The world was turning black around him and the ground was coming up awfully fast. Faintly before everything stopped dead he saw the outline of a figure near him, a rather pudgy one, he thought before he felt the crack of pavement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel rushed to the collapsed, tiny frame of the redhead at his stoop. He had no idea why the man was there, but at the moment he didn't care. Daniel's years working with Rorschach's half hazard attitude had given him rather strong mother hen instincts and immediately he began hoisting the smaller figure up (he was even lighter then he looked) over his shoulder. It wasn't five minutes he was inside calling his own personal physician.

The doctor was bewildered by the situation but said he would be there in a half an hour. Sighing as he set down the receiver he looked over to the slumped figure on his couch. Taking in a hobo probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but he couldn't rightly leave him out there on the sidewalk. Besides it would be a good time to ask him how he knew his name… whenever he woke up.

He stuffed a pillow as gently as he could under the strangers head, taking a moment to examine his fire colored hair, wondering why, if he walked around here, he hadn't noticed him before. Though his face was hard set the freckles coating it gave him a childlike appearance, especially while he was sleeping. When he placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature the man twitched almost violently, he had to pull away. From what little he had felt he was running a terrible fever but he had no choice but to wait for the doctor. Sitting down on the edge of the arm rest he sighed yet again and switched between watching the ticking of the twitching hands of the clock and listening to the soft whistle of the other's wheezing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world was a black haze when he first became aware of it; it was a while before he realized his eyes were closed. When he opened them things were fuzzy but once his mind got itself together he could tell from smell that it wasn't his apartment… too nice. The light was dim, from a bulb, not the sun, so he was inside. The wall paper looked strangle familiar and he could just barely make out a painting of an owl hanging above his head…

Immediately he shot up, the action was followed by a crash of ceramic shattering against hard wood floors.

His head spun towards the sound to see a startled Daniel standing in the doorway, hands erect as if they were holding something but the tray and what used to be a bowl of soup lay in pieces on the floor. After a stare off between them he shot to the floor to clean up the mess.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He spoke in the stuttered tone that he used when he got nervous, like when they used to patrol together and they had to go into a strip club. "I t-thought you might be hungry."

Walter didn't speak; instead he took in his surroundings. He was in a bed, though he had never actually been in his room he assumed it was Daniel's, His coat was missing but he soon spotted it on a chair nearby and he was still fully dressed otherwise. As far as he could tell there was no immediate danger…

"Why am I here." Though it was a question it wasn't phrased like one.

He had spoken so suddenly that Daniel dropped the ceramic pieces all over again. "You collapsed outside, I brought you in, I hope you don't mind." He stood up, giving that nervous laugh that was so familiar. "I was worried but I had my doctor give you a look over and it seems you just have a touch of pneumonia. He left some medicine but it would probably be best if you didn't go out on the streets..."

There was an uncomfortable silence that lingered in the air, Walter wasn't about to say anything, in fact he was working out different plans of escape from the apartment…

"You can stay here if you like…"

He turned, though it wasn't much of a surprise, Daniel was too soft, and it only made sense he would make such an offer, but… it was the first time anyone had ever made that kind of offer to Walter. Walter, who wasn't wanted in his mother's home, who had to put up with in homes, who wasn't even welcomed in the apartment he paid for… it made his stomach turn oddly.

"Just until you're well enough… I can feed you, it's no problem, I have enough. I can sleep on the couch so you'll be comfortable." He was obviously trying too hard, Walter wondered if it was his natural mothering instincts or if he had some ulterior motive…

No, Daniel was a good man… he wasn't one for ulterior motives… and he could always escape later. For now he was too weak to argue.

"… Fine. But will take the couch…" he didn't want to stay in the bed, it smelled too much like Daniel.

The taller man beamed at the half hearted answer. It was true that he didn't want the poor hobo out on the streets in his state, the thought made his chest sting with guilt, but he also wanted to know more about him. Why did he know his name and what was he doing wandering around outside his house? It wasn't that he excepted anything malicious, but he did have his suspicions.

He just hopped Rorschach didn't bust in at night and take the sick man for a robber; he was liable to get his legs broken.

AN

-----

I think I made Walter too much like Rorschach in here, he seems nicer in the comic, but he's sick and I personally and a total jerk when I'm sick. Sorry for my lack of… goodness… but I'm still new to this fandom ;-;

Alright, at this point I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen so if anyone has any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them T^T and this dosen't have to stay friendship, I would personally love to do a smut fic but I haven't come up with any ideas yet.


End file.
